Garu
Garu is one of the main characters in Ghosts of Saltmarsh. Bio Garu is a Black Kobold that has lived in the Hool Marshes all his life. He lived with his tribe under the rule of a Black Dragon, Ixekran the Lustrous. Garu was a natural fighter and one of the few kobolds brave enough to challenge intruders and protect his dragon. Though he may have seemed foolhardy he was actually quite cunning and if he couldn't win a straight up fight he'd retreat. Garu dedicated himself to becoming stronger for the sake of his tribe and even tried to teach himself magic, to limited success as he's not natural inclined to it. However, Garu began to realize something. He was the only kobold truly trying to better himself. The others just did whatever Izekran told them to do and didn't care about bettering themselves, while he did. He found this strange and after much contemplation decided that Ixekran was the problem. The dragon was holding his tribe back, and besides Garu never really liked doing what the dragon said; he hated the fact the creature lorded over his tribe and always had. Now he found the motivation to do something about it. Garu worked with 3 other Kobolds: Irtos, Urak, and Galax on a plan to take down Ixekran. They would use an old wizard's spellbook to pass messages between each other as they schemed. As luck would have it a group of adventurers were gearing up to challenge the dragon and Garu saw this as an opportunity to deal with Ixekran. They worked with the adventurers and made sure they had a clear path to the dragon, but his plan failed. Galax betryaed the group and all of Garu's plans was exposed. Garu's friends executed and Galax gained more notoriety with Ixekran. However, there was a sinister gleam in the dragon's eye as she said "killing you would be such a waste, but I doubt anyone here wants you." Garu's tribe was furious and wanted him gone one way or another. Ixekran decided to banish the kobold, branding the words traitor in Draconic on the back of his left hand. Garu now alone left the Hool marshes, so many emotions and thoughts ran through him. Anger at his failure and weakness, sadness at being alone, denial that his tribe really wanted him gone. But above all his drive for revenge was strongest. He promised himself he'd grow stronger and do whatever it takes to return home and defeat Ixekran. He wanted to free his tribe from the dragon, even if they didn't want that. So now Garu lives in Saltmarsh looked on suspiciously by the townsfolk. He does any kind of work where he can improve his skills but has a steady job with Captain Xendros fetching magic items for her. Garu isn't truly alone in his quest, with the little magic he does know he has a familar companion Sauriv. Normally Sauriv takes the form of a Raven but if the situation demands he'll take other forms as well. Now going from job to job Garu awaits the day he returns home to settle the score. Appearance Garu is a Black Kobold, about 2'8'' and 27 lbs., and has red eyes. The back of his left hand is branded with Draconic that translate into Traitor. His equipment is a patchwork all of it gathered from past adventurers; A rapier, shield, and leather armor. Any insignia that would've been there scratched up beyond recognition. He also carries a small well kept book by his side Personality Garu is the quiet stoic type preferring to keep how he really feels to himself most of the time. He looks at most situations with a very logical and cool demeanor, as long as he gets the job done he doesn't really care what happens along the way. Garu keeps this facade up as much as he can but things that anger him will break it pretty quickly. He hates people who try to be in charge without proving themselves or try to gain power through money or title. He hates being insulted and judged by his race and while he limits himself to death glares, he wishes more anything to show people he isn't weak. This stems partly from his failure and partly from seeing how others treat his kind and how so many see the kobolds as a weak race. He also has trouble showing compassion and being kind to others, being nice isn't something kobolds are raised to do and he's still learning how to do that. Garu might act like a loner but he actually hates being alone. Kobolds grow up being taught the importance of the tribe and working together, so he tries to work with groups frequently or have his familiar summoned. Info * Personality Traits: I place no stock in wealthy or well-mannered folk.Money and manners won’t save you from a hungry owlbear. I don't care how the job gets done, as long as we complete the mission we can burn down an entire town for all I care. I prefer to weight all choices by cost and benefits and I avoid jumping to conclusions, preferring to know all the facts before making conclusions . * Ideals: Change. Life is like the seasons, in constant change, and we must change with it. Logic. Logic and reasoning are the only things you need to make decisions, emotions have no place in decision making. * Bonds: I have lost people important to me and I won't forget their sacrifice. * Flaws: I remember every insult I’ve received and nurse a silent resentment toward anyone who’s ever wronged me. I've been betrayed once and am skeptical of everyone, if i get betrayed again I will never be able to trust again. Feats & Proficiencies Skill Proficiencies: Acrobatics, Arcana, Stealth, Survival Tool Proficiencies: Land Vehicles, Flute Languages Proficiencies: Common, Draconic, Elvish Weapon Proficiencies: Simple and Martial Weapons Armor Proficiencies: All Armors and Shields. Feats: Magic Initiate-Wizard Known Spells/ Abilities Race * Grovel, Cower and Beg * Pack Tactics * Darkvision * Sunlight Sensitivity Class * Fighting Style: Defense * Second Wind * Action Surge * Weapon Bond * Extra Attack Other * Wanderer Spells * Cantrips: Booming Blade, Minor Illusion, Chill Touch, Shocking Touch * 1st Level Spells: Find Familiar, Shield, Absorb Elements, Earth Tremor, Burning Hands Inventory & Magic Items * Rapier * Shield * Studded Leather Armor * Longbow * 20 Arrows * Traveler's Clothes * Backpack * Bedroll * Mess Kit * Rations x10 * Waterskin * Personal Book